michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Workin' Day And Night
Workin' Day And Night is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Off The Wall. It was released on August 10, 1979 and was recorded through 1978 and 1979. This song was written by Michael Jackson and was produced by Quincy Jones (with co-production by Michael Jackson). This song never had a music video but it has been performed live during the Bad and Dangerous Tours. Lyrics ﻿ *﻿Verse *Ooh My Honey *You Got Me Workin' Day And Night *Ooh My Sugar *You Got Me Workin' Day And Night * *Verse *Scratch My Shoulder *It's Aching, Make It Feel Alright *When This Is Over *Lovin' You Will Be So Right * *Verse *I Often Wonder If Lovin' You *Will Be Tonight *But What Is Love Girl *If I'm Always Out Of Sight (Ooh) * *Refrain *(That's Why) *You Got Me Workin' Day And Night *And I'll Be Workin' *From Sun Up To Midnight * *Chorus *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night * *Verse *You Say That Workin' *Is What A Man's Supposed To Do *But I Say It Ain't Right *If I Can't Give Sweet Love To You *(Ah) * *Verse *I'm Tired Of Thinkin' *Of What My Life's Supposed To Be (Well) *Soon Enough Darlin' *This Love Will Be Reality (Ah Ah) * *Verse *How Can You Live Girl *'Cause Love For Us Was Meant To Be (Well) *Then You Must Be Seein' *Some Other Guy Instead Of Me (Ooh) * *Refrain *(That's Why) *You Got Me Workin' Day And Night *And I'll Be Workin' *From Sun Up To Midnight * *Chorus *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(Hold On) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(I'm So Tired Tired Now) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(Hold On) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(Hoo, Hoo, Hoo) * *Verse *You Say That Workin' Is What A Man's Supposed To Do *But I Say It Ain't Right If I Can't Give Sweet Love To You (Well, Ah) * *Verse *How Can You Live Girl *'Cause Love For Us Was Meant To Be (Well) *Then You Must Be Seein' (Woo) *Some Other Guy Instead Of Me (Ooh) * *Refrain *(That's Why) *You Got Me Workin' Day And Night (I Don't Understand It) *And I'll Be Workin' *From Sun Up To Midnight * *Chorus *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(Hold On) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(I'm So Tired Tired Now) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night * *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(Girl) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(I'm So Tired Tired Now) *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *You Got Me Workin' Workin' Day And Night *(How Can I Get To You ...) * *And Ad Lib To Fade) Performances [[Workin' Day And Night/Videos|See here] Gallery imagesCACICP9Y.jpg|Bad World Tour live imagesCA2QPHJE.jpg|Dangerous World Tour live imagesCAGPOBQF.jpg imagesCA63K1HD.jpg imagesCAJ8HZLY.jpg imagesCA6H5U1E.jpg External Links ﻿Song References Category:Off the Wall songs Category:Songs